


the sky's the limit

by akaashisky (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Yes it's a Hamilton reference, again idk how to tag this, and yes it's a helpless inspired fanfic, banginho, chan is a flirt, minchan, minho is whipped, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/akaashisky
Summary: Minho is suddenly helpless, as his heart is captured by a handsome stranger at a winter's ball.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	the sky's the limit

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hello again? also yes this is a big reference to the musical Hamilton, the song Helpless inspired me to do this thing and here we are  
> i'm very proud of it tho... 
> 
> ALSO, this fanfic happens at the current times and yes winter balls still happen at this fictional world

December 23rd, 2020. A winter's ball. 

Minho and his brothers are currently at the center of the ballroom, while they greet some men and women who are passing by and trying to get at least one dance from one of them. 

Minho is the second of the (kind of spoiled) children, with Woojin being the first and Jisung the third. They've been going downtown since the past year, without their father knowing, obviously. He and Woojin are really close and don't mind doing things without actually telling their father, but Jisung is the opposite, being the one who protests but follow his brothers anyway. 

Minho isn't the boy who truly expects to be in the spotlight and get someone's attention, his brothers are better at this than he is. He prefers being at the side, laughing at how everyone wants Woojin's attention. 

He used to think that before a beautiful boy entered at the ball with some friends, and Minho realized he won't look at anyone but him, he won't dance with anyone but him. 

He won't marry anyone but him.

He tries to get the boy's attention by dancing alone on the side of the ballroom, and when he notices this is not going to help, he runs to his brother, whispering: 

"Can that one be mine?" 

Woojin's eyes go wide as he stares at Minho, he looks back at the boy and smiles before making his way to his brother's little crush. Minho tries to keep Woojin by his side but it's helpless, he's already at the boy's side and Minho gets nervous as he thinks what the hell his brother is doing. 

Minho thinks he lost when he sees his brother touching the other's arms and slightly pulling him, but the boy looks back at Minho, and suddenly he's helpless again. 

_Jesus Christ, I'm gonna die._

At the other side of the ballroom, Woojin grabs the boy's arms and starts walking with him. 

"Where are you taking me?" the boy says, Woojin grins a little

"I'm leading the way for your new life-changing experience" the stranger's expression seems kinda confused but it washes away when he stops in front of Minho. 

"Lee Minho, is a pleasure to meet you!" he says enthusiastically. 

"Lee Minho?"

"My brother." Woojin answers after realizing the confusion on the boy's face. 

"Oh! I'm Bang Chan, glad that we're meeting on this nice evening... Guess it was worth coming." Minho turns red after Chan's words, not knowing what to do or say after it

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Have fun." that's when Minho remembers his brother was there all the time, hearing the stranger (now attending by Chan) flirt with him. 

Chan invites Minho to dance with him and he accepts the invite, the night going on slowly and sweet for both.

One week later and there is Minho, writing a letter nightly. He often reads and rereads the letters Chan sends him every day, making his life a 100% better by his lover's sweet words. 

"You could make a lot of money by selling this letters… People would kill for some legit romance. Also, why letters? There is a thing called smartphone now, you two should check it out." Jisung whispers, taking a medium sized box and opening it. Minho laughs at his brother, why he would sell this letters? They are too damn cute for that. 

The room's door opens all of sudden, revealing Woojin who was at some random party downtown. The boys look at him for a moment but they go back to putting the letters on the box. The oldest walks to them, taking a look at some letters that are on the table. 

"Hey Minho, if you really love me you would share him you know? Just saying." the oldest whispers too, taking care of not waking up their dad with their loud voices. 

"HA! YOU WISH!" 

Right after Minho's scream, some steps are heard outside the room. The three boys start to run to their beds but the door is opened before they could make it. 

"Go to sleep. Now." the old man says with obvious authority on his voice, the boys nodded and replied a good night. 

"You two are disgusting." Jisung whispers one last time, before closing his eyes and sleeping within some minutes. 

Two weeks later, they were non-officially dating. 

_Holy shit, we are dating._

That's what passed in Minho's mind every time they saw each other, or kiss…

"Oh my god, we kiss each other!" he whispers, Chan looks at him confused, mostly because he didn't hear what Minho said. 

"What did you say?" 

"Unimportant! But let's go quickly, my dad will definitely kill us if we get late and that's less a point for you when you ask for his blessing." they hold hands as they walk fast, not fast enough to be considered running. 

"Your dad is a very traditional man isn't he? Having a boy in your house just to ask if we can date properly…" 

"Yeah… Not totally complaining though, I think it's better when we both know that he actually approves you." Minho's answer convinced Chan and they got silent, still holding hands and walking. 

They arrive at Minho's house, Jisung greets them with a warm smile and a comforting hug. Their father is at his office, waiting for them to come inside and talk with him. 

He talks with both boys for a couple of minutes with a poker face, Minho is scared of that face since he was a child and his father scolded him very calmly with that passive-aggressive expression. 

When his father says he wants to talk alone with Chan, Minho thought he was going to scold Chan like he did with Minho when he was little. Minho walks away from the office and goes to the living room, stressing himself and pulling his hair of worry, almost taking it out of his head. 

"You're okay there, love?" Woojin asks, sitting beside Minho and leaving Jisung standing at his side. 

"We're fucked, he said he wants to talk with Chan alone. Alone. God, dad's gonna throw me in the streets with that passive-aggressive face and pretend nothing happened!" 

"Woah, calm down" Jisung laughs at his brother's speech and pass his fingers through Minho's hair. 

Minho sighs and try to hold his tears, but then he remembers Chan's letters and the wise words he said a million times during their dates and conversations. He has a bit of hope on the bottom of his heart, he knows there's nothing that Chan's mind can't do. 

He secretly prays, even if he doesn't do that often (or never since he was 9). 

The brothers hear their father shouting Minho's name, all of them go to the room instead of the 2nd son only. Jisung takes Woojin's hand as he sees Minho walking to the desk where his dad is now, every person in that room is tensioned and you can see it clearly. 

Their dad stands up and make his way to Chan, who stands up too and stares at his boyfriend's dad. The old man shakes Chan's hand, smiling. 

"Be true, that's all I ask you." 

Chan nods, thanking his (now) father-in-law. After the man leaves the room, he looks back at Minho giving his best smile and the only one Minho haven't seen yet. 

The "everything's okay now and I'm truly happy" smile. 

Minho gives the same smile back before running and hugging his boyfriend, he never thought a person could be as happy as he is right now. 

Right now…

Oh, how lucky they are to be alive (and together) right now. 

Jisung jumps in joy by Woojin's side, clapping and squeaking random words. Woojin just smiles fondly, finding his brother and Chan really cute together, wishing happiness for both of them and their union. 

Minho kisses Chan quickly, smiling and hugging him for the hundredth time in a span of 2 minutes. 

_This one is mine._

He looks at Chan's sparkling eyes, and feel like the sky's the limit, drowning in his gaze. 

"So, do you accept being my official boyfriend this time, my dearest Minho?" 

It doesn't take more than three seconds for Minho to answer, smiling like there's no tomorrow. 

"Yes I do, a million times if you want".

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if you found any mistakes, i'm trying my best 😔  
> thank u for reading!


End file.
